


Getting the Girl

by logan_deloss



Series: Sirius Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logan_deloss/pseuds/logan_deloss
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sirius Black [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716994
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Having Sirius in front of you was always a nightmare. First of all, he was a dangerous flirt. Second, he had an amazing sense of humor. Third, he was handsome as hell and you knew that if you left your guard down, you might fall right onto his lap like many girls.

Now he was smirking. How you hated that smirk. It made you feel hot and giggly inside. “Are you gonna copy my notes or what?” You asked trying to distract yourself from his eyes.

“I already am.” He said looking over at his enchanted quill that was writing down your borrowed notes.

“You know, you’re supposed to do it by hand. It helps you remember. You see it, you write, and then you’ll remember it.”

“I prefer to remember your pretty face.” Sirius winked before reaching for a cigarette. "You are so beautiful. You sure you are not part-veela or something Hidden mermaid heritage or siren? Your beauty is unnatural.”

“Your confidence is unnatural.” You rolled your eyes.

“You know, I don’t get it. You were nice to me during the summer when I left my parents’ house for good. You came to the Potters and even stayed with me for a few days. You even held me and now you ignore me. You even promised that if I got up and took a bath you would show me your cleavage. I held my end of the bargain, but you never did.”

“And you were a fool enough to believe it.” You laughed.

“You held me and kissed my cheeks, forehead, and stole a kiss from my lips. That’s boyfriend and girlfriend stuff.” Sirius teased.

“It was being a good friend. And I accidentally kissed your lips because you stole it from me. I was aiming for your other cheek. And it worked because you went and took a bath.” You couldn’t help it but laugh and blush.

“Yeah, I think of that afternoon a lot.” He smirked, “How you held me that night. I felt so safe.”

You looked at him with a frown on your face.

“What?”

“Be careful, Sirius. Growing a heart can make you soft.”

“You know, everyone around here thinks I am this cold ass mother fucker, but in —well, I am. I am an ass. but I am a good ass. I am a nice ass. Only that I am prone to rage, recklessness, and impulsivity.”

“Is this conversation an act of impulsivity from your part?” You asked him as you continued to read your notes.

Sirus got mad. Stood up from his chair, leaned over, and took your book from your reach. “I am in love with you!” Sirius pointed out, “I am and you are totally oblivious.”

“I am not. I just choose it to ignore it. And yes, bad boys have their own appeal, but I am not truly drawn to it. And besides, you were a complete jerk last year when you told everyone that I was going to go to the dance with you. No one asked me .” You sighed remembering the embarrassment, “And I went with Remus. Just to spite you because I was not going to give you the satisfaction. And that was actually very rude from your part. You embarrassed me in front of the entire school.”

“I thought it would’ve worked.”

“You thought wrong.” You were exhausted. “And I only forgave you because James and Remus begged you and appealed your case.”

“They did?”

“Oh yeah, they called you an idiot that doesn’t know when to stop. It was true. Still is.” You said stretching your arms and back against the back of your chair. Sirius’ head tilted to the side when he saw part of your abdomen exposed and bit his lip. You noticed and threw a quill at him.

“You’re a perv.”

“What do I have to do to convince you into going on a date with me. I am a real sport. You can ask—”

“Anyone?” You laughed, “Look, Sirius.” You said as you took off your glasses, “You and I, we work as friends.” You smiled, “We are amazing friends. Well, when you are not trying to hit on me or look under my skirt.” You saw Sirius roll his dark eyes, “And we both enjoy a little too much our cynical, sarcastic and ironic banters to be in a relationship.” You pointed out.

“Oh, so you have given it thought?” Sirius asked. “You an I together. Because I have given it some thought.”

“You know what, Black. Shut up!” You said looking down. Yes you had thought about Sirius and you together. You thought he was funny and good looking but he always caused so much trouble and it was a nightmare. If you were to date while in school, you would want someone like Moony. Someone who knew when to stop joking and when to be serious. Sirius was like James to Lily … An absolute no.

“No!” You snapped

“Oh, I struck a nerve. What a delightful evening I am having tonight. And you are blushing! Your cheeks are red! Aww, it is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Fuck off, Black!”

Sirius smirked leaning back to his chairs raising his hand claiming mercy, “Okay, okay! No need to snarl me. I’m just stating the obvious.”

You were glad when you heard steps coming from the stairs. You hoped it would be either Lily or Marlene but you heard Remus’ voice. At least it wasn’t James. It if had been James, Sirius would have gotten cheeky.

“Ready for Astronomy?” Remus asked you.

“Yeah, she’s ready!” Sirius laughed standing up. “Goodnight pretty one!” Sirius couldn’t help it but to smirk before walking towards you to give you a kiss in your cheeks.

“Going to be dreaming about you tonight…I know you love me!”

“Thanks!” Remus the joker, “It is nice to hear someone else say it out loud.”

“Oh shut up, Moony!”

With that, Sirius ran up to the Gryffindor showers.

“Did I interrupt something?” Remus asked with a shit-eating smirk. “He not coming to class tonight?”

“Don’t know and don’t care. Although I would appreciate if he fell from the Astronomy Tower.” You said before standing up. “He’s an ass.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Did she miss me during astronomy class?” Sirius asked as he finished getting dressed that Saturday morning.

“She talked a lot about you.” Remus yawned, “She said that you were irresponsible for missing class and that she was not going to lend you her notes. She also called you an ass, a jerk. She EVEN called you a slut.”

“I’m not a slut!” Sirius complained as he brushed his hair feeling insulted.

James couldn’t help it but laugh, “You have a lot of mileage on your equipment.” 

“On my lips!” Sirius pointed out, “My other equipment still hasn’t been properly used. I am dying to, but I want her to deflower me.”

“For that to happen, Lily would have to deflower me first,” James added with a laugh.

“You two are idiots,” Remus rolled his eyes, “if you want them to consider dating you guys, you ought to clean up your act and start to give a shit!”

“Just because you have a moon cycle doesn’t mean that you get to insult us.” Sirius snapped, “We have enough with them.”

“Someone’s feeling confident today. You do know that I am a werewolf. I can rip you in two.”

“Only because she admitted last night that she has thought about me— us dating … She said that she enjoys our friendship based on bickering a lot. And you, Mr. Werewolf McWerewolf. You don’t scare me.” Sirius laughed.

“Oh really?” Remus asked as he finally got the strength to get himself out of bed.

“Yeah!” Sirius said, “I mean, last week you cried because you handed in the incorrect essay, the one that was not your final draft. You cried, Remus. You cried.”

“I did not cry, and it was soon to be a full moon so I was feeling not myself, already dreading it.”

“Oh, that is you.” James laughed, “That’s Remus Lupin.”

“Oh fuck off!” Remus said throwing a pillow at James before summoning his clothes.

“Now, I see why the girls and you, Remus, get along so well.” Sirius said, “You are all in the same cycle. Y/N was also overly emotional last week and then I asked if she was on her days and she hit me.”

“You deserved that,” Remus said. “You do not ask a girl that. You do not ask a woman that!”

“You’re lucky it wasn’t Lily. Lily would’ve hexed you.”

“Do you know if they are going to Hogsmeade?” Sirius asked.

“Dorcas is.” James said, “With Marlene.”

“What about Y/N?”

“We’re stuck doing this Potion along with Lily. It’s been three days and we need to do the next step.” Remus told him, “Why, want to join us and annoy the living hell out of her?”

“I just love how you know me,” Sirius said.

“Oh, so you are going to abandon me to chase a skirt?” James complained.

“Not just any skirt. The skirt that is going to deflower me I hope before this school year ends. You could also chase, Lily’s skirt.” Remus pointed out. “She is going to be there. Maybe you’ll get her to be sweet on you too.”

“Nah, she’s mad at me because of something I did to Snivellus. I’m giving her space.” James said, “I’m going with Dorcas and Marlie instead. I see you losers at supper, I guess.”

You were wearing rather comfortable but skin-hugging pants and also a tight shirt with a jumper over it. You yawned when you saw James going down the stairs looking like a 10.

“You’re so good looking!” You said to him when he said hello to you. 

“Don’t let Sirius hear you say that, Y/N. He’ll get jealous.”

“Oh Lily, how can you say no to this beauty!” You said to Lily as you hugged James. 

“How can you yes to that when you can have Sirius Black!” Lily snapped at you.

“Morning, Ms. Evans.” James smiled at her charmingly.

“Potter,” Lily said standing up, “I hope you have a good day.” She said before grabbing her books. “I’m going to the library. The air reeks now of desperation.” 

When Lily left, you looked at James. “Hell of a woman, isn’t she?” James asked you.

“That’s called masochism.” You said, “But to each their own. Where is Remus? We’ve been waiting for him. Did he had breakfast?”

“He’s getting dressed.” James said, “Anyway, my Mom told me that your Mom is mad at you because you’re being extremely vague in your letters. Don’t be a brat. Your mother is sweet.”

“—and she asked me what I was doing in the common room at that hour, and I was going to say something but she then placed her fingers on the bridge of the nose and Minnie said that she was not in the mood to argue with me.” You looked back as soon as you heard Sirius’ voice.

“Did I just heard you talk about Professor McGonaggal as in Minnie?”

“Well hello to you, pretty girl!” Sirius smiled dropping himself next to you, “You smell like heaven. Do you wear Amortentia as perfume?”

“That’s not how it works.” You pointed out as you pushed him off you and to James.

“Why do you not love me?” Sirius asked as he went back to you. “You smell like … is that gardenias and roses?”

“Get off me, Black!” You said pushing him away, “Are you ready, Remus?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”You said before pinching Sirius’ arm.

“I can be into that sort of thing if you want to, Y/N.” Sirius said standing up, following your steps putting his arm around your shoulders. 

“Where are you going?” You asked him, “James, please take your dog.”

“He’s going to be your lapdog today, doll.”

You looked confused.

“What?”

“I need Potions tutoring,” Sirius said.

“You do not take Potions.” 

Sirius looked up for a better excuse. “Actually, Minerva made me take potions. She didn't want me to have three free periods. She says that I do not need free time. And I need your Astronomy notes.” Sirius said with his arm still on you, “No one annotates as you do. It is so sexy. An aphrodisiac.”

Remus rolled his eyes, Merlin, please have mercy on us! “This is going to be a bloody long day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to let me know what you think ;)
> 
> follow me at logan-deloss.tumblr.com :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to let me know what you think ;)
> 
> follow me at logan-deloss.tumblr.com :)


End file.
